


Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2016/2017 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: Ein Unglück kommt selten alleinFandom: Tatort MünsterBingo-Prompt: schlechter TagRating: P 12Genre: FreundschaftLänge: 828 WörterA/N und Warnung: Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Text. Naja, ihr kennt den TextVielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe





	

***

Heute an seinem freien Tag hatte Thiel beschlossen, das zu erledigen, was in den letzten Wochen liegen geblieben war. Als erstes nahm er sich die kaputte Deckenlampe im Schlafzimmer vor. Das Wechseln der Birne war in null Komma nichts erledigt, doch leider fiel ihm die defekte Birne runter und zerbrach in tausend Teile. Fluchend stieg er von der Leiter um eine Kehrschaufel zu holen. An ihrem angestammten Platz fand er sie nicht. Er suchte die ganze Wohnung ab und fand sie dann im Bad im Schrank unter dem Waschbecken. Nachdem er die Scherben zusammengekehrt hatte, machte er im Schlafzimmer klar Schiff. Die schmutzige Wäsche packte er in einen Wäschekorb um sie dann später zu waschen.

Nach dem Mittagessen setzte er sein Vorhaben in die Tat um. Sein Vater hatte ihn angerufen und ihn gebeten kurz bei ihm vorbei zu kommen. Das passte ganz gut, wenn er wieder zurück war, war die Waschmaschine vielleicht schon fertig.

Als er bei seinem Vater ankam, stand vor dem Haus das Taxi mit einem vollbeladenen Anhänger mit Möbeln. Thiel seufzte. Er ahnte nichts Gutes. Im selben Moment kam sein Vater aus der Tür.

„Hey Frankie, da biste ja schon“, begrüßte Herbert ihn.

„Hallo Vaddern, bist du unter die Antiquitätenhändler gegangen?“, fragte Thiel und zeigte auf den Anhänger.

„Nee. Das stelle ich für einen Kumpel nur kurz bei mir unter. Und jetzt pack schon mit an, es wartet noch so eine Fuhre auf mich“, erklärte sein Vater und hob auffordernd die Arme. Das hatte ihm heute gerade noch gefehlt. Thiel seufzte und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

Nach gefühlten Stunden waren sie endlich fertig. Sein Vater reichte ihm zum Feierabend eine Flasche Bier. Naja, immerhin etwas, dachte Thiel. Jetzt konnte der Tag eigentlich nur noch besser werden.

Als er wieder zuhause war, ging er gleich runter in die Waschküche. Er öffnete die Tür und drückte auf den Schalter. Doch nichts passierte. Komisch. Er ging zurück in den Treppenaufgang und betätigte den Schalter. Hier ging das Licht. Also um einen Stromausfall handelte es wohl nicht. Er ging wieder die Treppe hoch und klingelte bei Boerne, aber leider öffnete keiner die Tür. Zehn Minuten später erreichte er dann Boerne per Handy. Er war noch im Institut und versprach einen Elektriker zu benachrichtigen.

Thiel ging zurück in die Wohnung, da er sowieso erst mal nichts weiter machen konnte. Stattdessen erledigte er weiter die liegengebliebene Hausarbeit.

Einige Zeit später klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Als Thiel die Tür öffnete, stand Boerne davor.

„Guten Tag, Thiel. Der Strom in der Waschküche ist wieder an.“

„Tach Boerne. Dann ist die Wäsche ja jetzt fertig“, antwortete Thiel erleichtert.

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Thiel. Die von Ihnen benutzte Waschmaschine ist leider defekt, weshalb der FI-Schalter herausgefallen ist“, erklärte Boerne.

„Wie?“ Thiel verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Der Schalter ist ein Schutz vor Strom am Gehäuse der Maschine, damit niemand einen Stromschlag erleidet.“

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?“, überlegte Thiel.

„Sie können selbstverständlich Ihre Wäsche in meiner Maschine waschen“, antwortete Boerne.

„Danke.“ 

Thiel machte sich auf den Weg in die Waschküche. Boerne folgte ihm. „Bevor Sie die Klappe öffnen, sollten Sie schauen, ob noch Wasser in der Trommel steht. Ich möchte schließlich keinen See in der Waschküche haben.“

„Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen, danke Boerne“, antwortete Thiel sarkastisch.

Thiel ging in seinen Keller und holte eine Taschenlampe und eine kleine Wanne, die er unter die Öffnung der Maschine stellte. Als er hinein leuchtete, konnte er kein Wasser in der Trommel erkennen, also öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Langsam zog er einzeln klatschnasse Wäschestücke aus der Maschine. Als sie leer war, sah er, dass doch noch etwas Wasser in der Trommel stand. Damit würde er sich gleich beschäftigen. Er schob die Wanne rüber zu der anderen Maschine, füllte dort die Wäsche ein und stellte sie auf Schleudern.

Vor dem Fenster fand er einen alten Butterbecher, mit dem er die Trommel leer schöpfte.

„Da haben Sie aber noch mal Glück gehabt“, meinte Boerne.

„Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass die Maschine schon uralt ist. Sie sollten mal eine neue kaufen. Oder besser gesagt gleich zwei“, antwortete Thiel.

„Das habe ich vor, mein lieber Thiel. Im nächsten Monat ziehen nämlich zwei neue Mieter ein und dann wären es zu wenige Maschinen“, erklärte Boerne.

Da die Maschine mittlerweile fertig mit Schleudern war, stellte Thiel die Wäsche mit dem passenden Waschprogramm an.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir solange was zusammen kochen?“ Verdammt hungrig war er inzwischen nämlich auch. Es war schon viel später geworden, als er das eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

„Gerne.“ Boerne schob ihn mit einer Hand aus der Tür und löschte das Licht im Waschkeller. „Haben Sie was eingekauft?“

Nach dem Essen konnte Thiel endlich seine Wäsche aufhängen. Was für ein Tag. Eigentlich brauchte er morgen noch einen freien Tag, aber das ging ja leider nicht. Aber wie hatte Boerne so schön gesagt: Morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Und so viel Pech wie heute würde er hoffentlich nicht wieder haben.

***


End file.
